


The Legendary Defenders

by starslut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, background hunk and shay - Freeform, main klance, nonbinary pidge, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starslut/pseuds/starslut
Summary: “Guys don’t worry I have the perfect alter ego name for myself.” Pidge declares confidently. Everyone stares at them with anticipation.“Volta.” They state confidently, grinning widely. Everyone’s face falls to disappointment. “No offense Pidge but was that the best you could think of?” Keith asks.Pidge splutters. “It’s the perfect name, I choose it after Alessandro Volta. You know the man who invented the first electrical battery. I thought it was in perfect relation to my powers…” They trail off noticing everyone’s, still blank, expressions. “Okay, fine. I don’t suppose you could think of something better.” They cross their arms angrily.“Uh actually I can,” Lance declares, “Shock.” He grins triumphantly.Basically a Voltron Super Hero AU





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Young Justice and Voltron cross over nobody asked for, maybe sounded better in my head.
> 
> Rip probably shouldn't have started this right before exams, real good plan

Allura’s eyes shoot open and she fills with momentary panic. Where is she? Her eyes are having trouble focusing and it takes a second for her to comprehend her surroundings. As her eyes adjust, she sees that she’s in a healing pod which is usually used to house the injured. Fear creeps up her spine as she realizes that she’s trapped inside. But right as she thinks that, there’s a hiss of released air as the pod unlocks.

She climbs out unsteadily, most of her body still numb. Her memories and thoughts are a blur as she tries to piece together why she was in the capsule to begin with. She closes her eyes trying to remember. It takes her a second to piece together flashes of the moments she remembers.

Galra, war, destruction, death; those are the main things that come back to her. Shakily, she walks over to a computer panel to try and get any more information.

The date shown is 2017 and her chest fills with panic again. She had been frozen for over 100 years.

Suddenly she hears a hiss of gas from behind her and she spins around, prepared to attach. A figure steps out of another capsule. As they step into the light she immediately recognizes the familiar mustache.

“Coran!” She shouts with joy.

“Oh, princess, glad you’re alright. Do you mind telling me what in the world is going on?” Coran asks rubbing his head.

“Well I’ve only woke up a couple of seconds ago, same as you, so honestly I haven’t the faintest clue. All I know is that we’ve been sleeping for about a century. I’m accessing the history drive now.” She says as she types.

“100 years! Wow that’s the longest nap I’ve ever had.” Coran states as he strokes his mustache.

As Allura reads the recorded events from the past century images of Altea, her home planet, surface. She feels sick to her stomach. A comforting hand is placed on her shoulder and she turns to see Coran standing next to her.

“Oh my, it looks like the war never turned in our favor.” Coran says, gravely looking at the pictures of their desolated planet.

Allura blinks back tears as she reads how the Galra resorted to blowing Altea to dust to neutralize their attacks. Her father, as a final act, had sent her along with Coran to their sister planet Arus, leaving them as the last surviving members of their species.

“This all happened so long ago. How much more have the Galra done to the rest of the galaxy?” Allura mutters, mostly to herself.

“One can only hope that they haven’t taken over the whole universe yet.” Coran replies.

“What they did to us is a tragedy, but we must stop them from inflicting the same fate to other planets.” Allura states angrily and quickly uses the castle to see where the Galra are now. “Luckily it seems that after almost defecting them, they needed to recuperate and have conquered only a handful of planets. They are currently in the Milky Way Galaxy, and the closest inhabited planet to them is...Earth.”

“Well to Earth then I supposed.” Coran says.

Allura nods, “To Earth.” 

* * *

A dark hooded figure climbs the wall of a house effortlessly, as if walking up stairs. They open a bedroom window entering the house silently. The room they enter belongs to a child. A toddler, maybe three years old, is sleeping peacefully in his bed. Completely oblivious to the figure standing over him.

The dark figure begins to generate glowing purple of energy. It’s hypnotizing with the way it swirls and flows. The figure keeps going until it’s a concentrated ball and then pushes it into the sleeping boy.

The boy continues sleeping, the energy seeming to not affect him. Then, the figure pulls out a vial with liquid inside similar to blood, and a syringe. They fill the syringe with the liquid and carefully inject it into the child’s exposed neck.

The boy finally stirs, screaming when he sees the figure above him. Flames erupt suddenly filling the room at an impossible speed. The figure flees through the window as everything is engulfed in fire. The fire alarm blares, a screeching and familiar sound.

Keith snaps awake to the sound of his own alarm clock going off. He’s covered in sweat and panting. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. This is a recurring nightmare for him, but recently it had been happening more often.

His sighs and swings his feet over the side of his bed. He looks down at his hand to see it covered in flames. He calmly grabs the glass of water that he had, conveniently, put on his side table and dumps it on his hand, extinguishing the flames.

This is his curse, having the power to control the very thing that killed his parents.

* * *

Pidge types furiously on their laptop, trying to hack into the server of the supposed Space and Exploration Agency. Everything had led to this Agency, their brother and father last seen there, any disappearances were quickly covered up by this place and there were rumours that they even practiced genetic alterations. Anything strange that happened always came back to this place.

The thing was, their server was incredibly well protected. Pidge had needed to spend at least a week on each firewall to get through. They were on the last one and this was by far the hardest thing they’d ever had to get through.

Nearly two weeks had been spent on this barrier, with little to no progress. Usually getting through security protocols were like a walk in a park for Pidge. This added even more suspicion to why security this intense and advanced was being used by this agency. It’s nearly 2:00 am on a school night so they really should have be getting to sleep by now.

“Come on. Just one more thing, this has to work.” Pidge mutters angrily to themself. An infuriating ‘access denied’ appears on the screen locking them out again. “Shit! Come on!” Pidge shout-whispers, angrily hitting their computer with their fists.

As they make contact with the metal they feel a shock, almost like a current, go through them. Suddenly the screen goes black then pops back up and, amazingly, the final firewall is broken. Pidge laughs out loud with relief. Finally, they had done it.

They analyze the data and it appears that SEA had been tracking what appears to be an unknown craft heading to Earth. It’s projected landing area is in a forest not to far away from their house, and it was due to land in about half an hour.

This is the biggest lead that they have found on their family and Pidge isn’t about to let an opportunity like this get away. They have hope that their father and brother will be on that ship, but they know the theory is far-fetched. They quickly enter the landing coordinates into their phones, pull on some shoes and climb out their window.

Running down the street is not one of Pidge’s nightly rituals but desperate times called for it. They finally arrive at the landing site panting and exhausted. This is probably the most physical activity they would do, like, ever.

Looking around their heart drops. There is nothing but trees. They take a few steps forward and turn on their phone’s flashlight to look around some more. That’s when they see a path of broken branches and debris. Heart racing, they follow the path. After a couple minutes Pidge spots it, a crashed ship that looks wrecked.

They race to it, pulling off branches and leaves. It is a pretty small craft, probably only able to hold one and their heart drops. Had only one of their family member made it? They manage to pry open the main hatch and inside is an unconscious man, around 25, the same age their brother would have been.

Pidge is filled with disappointment. Sure they’d probably help this random person but he still wasn’t their family. Then recognition suddenly hits Pidge, this man was Takashi Shirogane, or as they had know him better, Shiro. Their brother was friends and had gone to school with him. Pidge had a bit of trouble recognizing him with the new patch of white hair and what seemed to be a robotic arm?

Here slumped unconscious in front of them is Pidge’s greatest lead and hope to finding their family.


	2. Arcane

Lance trudges into Garrison High, head down. He knows it’s best not to make eye contact as that would just lead to a fight. He feels eyes on him as he walks past huddled groups, the worst cause of anxiety. People snicker and whisper as he walks by, it isn’t anything he wasn’t used to.

Lance had been born with not so subtle mutation, he has gills (which happened to be fully functional so jokes on them, he this discovered when he got pulled underwater by an undertow) and webbed hands and feet.

Sure, this might mean that he’d be a pretty good candidate for the school’s swim team, but sadly most people didn’t look past the part that he was different, a freak.

He gets to his locker and opens it, a note falls out. He picks it up, it reads “Go back to the ocean fish face.” With a not so flattering drawing of him. He scoffs and crumples it up. Was that really the best they could think of? Guess constant teasing for 10 years had them running out of ideas.

He’d been picked on ever since he started school in kindergarten, so all of this was just a part of his daily routine. It had started off pretty rough, but now it had just boiled down to constant staring and the occasional insult thrown around.

It really wasn’t so bad especially when he made his first friend, Hunk, in elementary school. One day after classes, a group of kids had cornered Lance and were about to start beating him up. Last minute Hunk, who is pretty big guy and can be intimidating if you didn’t know him, stepped in and scared off all the kids.

Ever since Hunk and him had been inseparable. Lance’s only close friend. He had a couple of other people he hung out with like Pidge and Shay but they were just people he met through Hunk.

Well enough of all that sob story, Lance thinks to himself, confused why he had been hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia.

“Sup Lance.” Hunk says, interrupting his thoughts. “Hey dude.” Lance replies grinning. “So, ready for that chemistry test we have today?” Hunk asks.

“Shit, I may have spent all weekend watching the Nicolas Cage-o-thon instead of studying.” Lance says grimacing.

Hunk looks at him incredulously, “Really man.” Lance shrugs, “What can I say, he as been in a lot of movies and they’re all so cringey that they’re addictive.”

“All I heard was Nicolas Cage so I’m already disappointed in you guys.” Pidge states, seemingly popping out of no where. Lance lets out a yelp, “Jesus Pidge, give a guy some warning.” He clutches his chest dramatically.

Pidge rolls their eyes, “Guess I’m just light on my feet. Well I should get to class, got a bunch of prep stuff to do, see you scrubs later.”

Considering he had nearly a foot and about 3 years on them, Pidge still intimidated the hell out of Lance.

They were scary smart. Garrison High was a special STEM school for science, technology, engineering and mathematics. Lance had got in with a little difficulty, but Pidge on the other hand had been requested and asked for since they were in the forth grade.

That and that look they always had in their eye. It always seemed like they knew what you were thinking, they were already 2 steps ahead in whatever plan you thought you had.

“Lance, you still with me?” Hunk pokes his shoulder. “Huh, yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about how much Pidge scares me.”

“Dude, they’re like the sweetest person ever. Well, if you’re on their good side that is…” Hunk trails off, remembering some of the horror stories Pidge had told them about their pranks on Matt, their older brother.

“Wait, didn’t you want to tell me something about this weekend?” Lance asks, remembering a really random late night text he had gotten from Hunk.

Hunk blushes, “Oh that, that was nothing.” Lance raises his eyebrows, “I’ve known you how long? I could tell that you’re lying if I were blind folded and half deaf.”

Hunk sighs, “Its really no big deal, Shay just came over Saturday and we studied a bit together, that’s all.”

“Oh ho, you had a ‘study session’ with Shay huh? My man,” Lance sniffles, “growing up so fast.” He pats Hunk’s shoulder, sighing dramatically.

Hunk rolls his eyes, “Really we just studied, that’s all. I’m actually really confident about this test now.”

“Well confidence is a one of the few things a night with a girl can get you.” Lance wiggles his eyebrows, “Pfft yeah, like I’m going to believe ‘just studied’, like I’m ‘completely heterosexual’.

“Can you even get through a sentence without either making an innuendo or bringing up your sexuality?” Hunk says, slightly exasperated. “Nope, probably not.” Lance says, smiling proudly.

“Honestly, you’re just jealous you can’t have your own ‘study session’ with Keith.” Hunk says smugly. Lance gasps, “Okay, firstly of all, how dare you bring him up, I actually hadn’t thought about him yet today. Thanks so much for that. Second- “

Lance is interrupted by the bell. “Well you’re welcome, see you in chem.” Hunk says walking away, waving.”

Lance waves back half-heartedly, muttering, “You better run, saved by the bell again.”

* * *

  
  
Keith is sitting restlessly in English. He’s so on edge and jittery, he can’t focus on anything. The teacher had already yelled at him twice for tapping and clicking his pen.

He feels this ball of energy in the pit of his stomach, no matter what he does it just keeps feeling worse, almost like its growing. And to add to that, he feels completely overheated, like he’s sitting in a sauna and it just keeps getting hotter.

Sudden realization hits, he’d felt this before, once, a while ago, when he had just been placed in his first foster home. He had stayed home sick because of a fever. This feeling had just kept building and building until he had, essentially, exploded.

Fire had shot out of him and destroyed most of his room, he’d been blamed for it and been kicked out. Now he has a permanent warning on his record to keep anything remotely flammable away from him.

Shit, the feeling is nearly unbearable, he needed to get out now.

He hastily raises his hand and asks to go to the bathroom. He speed-walks to the bathroom, luckily, its empty.

Keith takes a deep breath, turns on the sink and splashes some cold water onto his face. The water hisses and became steam when it came in contact with his skin.

Well that’s not good, Keith thinks to himself, trying not to panic.

He hears footsteps outside the washroom and runs into a stall and locks the door.

He looks down at his hands, his skin is literally glowing. Well shit.

He felt the pressure building and it was only a matter of seconds until he 'exploded'. His skin begins to coat in fire, when he hears the bathroom door open.

* * *

  
Lance needed a break from Spanish. Like sure it was his first language so yay easy grade, but its really no fun when you’re learning about something you’ve literally known about since you were five.

He figures he can just chill in the bathroom for a couple of minutes to kill some time. He enters the bathroom sighing.

As he turns the corner he’s hit with a wave of heat, as if someone was pointing a giant hair drying at him.

He looks up to see a stall is practically billowing fire out of the top of it.

“Dios mío.” Lance exclaims softly. What kind of school was he going to?

Lance looks around, other than him, the bathroom seemed empty. “Um, hello? Anyone in there?” Lance shouts and at, who he hopes, is no one. He was not ready to see a crispy blackened corpse on the other side of that door.

Hello Lance the fire is still going, Lance thinks to himself. Right yeah, should probably do something about that.

He quickly turns on all the taps, he takes a deep breath and then bends as much water as he can over the top of the stall. He does this about five times, until the flames finally die down.

Lance cautiously approaches the stall door, and knocks. “Um, anyone alive in there?” Please be empty, please be empty. He silently prays.

He jumps when he hears the lock click open and a soaking wet Keith steps out of the stall.

“Dude what the fuck were you doing in there?!” Lance exclaims when he gets over his shock. Keith shrugs, “Um, just a little accident?”

“There were 5 foot flames coming out of the stall, were you trying to kill yourself?” Lance looks around for any sign of gasoline or even matches. “How’d you even make that much fire?”

“Okay, wow, you ask a lot of questions.” Keith crosses his arms defensively.

Lance inhales, “I walk into the bathroom and see flames coming out of the stall, I’m going to be a bit more than mildly confused and concerned. So, I will ask again; What. The. Fuck?”

Keith sighs, knowing there is no way he can cover this up. “Okay, just promise not to tell anyone and you have to tell my how you got so much water dumped on me.”  
Lance considers for a second, “Okay fine, deal.”

Keith takes a deep breath calming himself, he opens his palm and a flame appears in his hand. “Don’t really know how to explain in but I can, like, make fire and sort of control it." 

“Pyrokinesis.” Lance gasps, eyes wide in astonishment.

“Yeah, I guess,” Keith says, “Your turn.”

“Oh, get ready to be dazzled, my dude.” Lance says, grinning widely.

He turns on the sink and pulls out some of the water. His hands move freely and rhythmically around the water. It swirls around his hands flowing between fingers and all around him.

Keith is completely transfixed and mesmerized.

With of flick of his wrist, Lance turns the water into ice and then turns it back again. He suddenly elongates the water into a spear-shaped stream and shoots it at the wall, turning to ice in the last second, it shatters against the wall.

Lance bows dramatically, grinning, looking up at Keith expectedly.  
“Okay, that was the coolest thing I’ve seen.” Keith admits, he’s seriously jealous of Lance’s ease and control over his powers, the complete opposite of him. “So, I guess that would be hydrokinesis?”

Land nods, “Dude, just be grateful I used the water from the sink and not the toilets to put you out.” Lance laughs.

“Oh god, that would have been terrible, you might have just been a pile of ash if you did that.” Keith smiles.

Lance tries not blush, Keith’s smile is the best thing he’s ever seen.

“So, we can’t tell anyone about this? Not even Hunk? He already knows about me.” Lance pouts pleadingly.

“Uh, I don’t know, I’ll think about it. I’ll try to get to know Hunk better first.” Keith replies, god it was hard to say no to that face.

“But you know what this means right?” Lance says excitedly. “We’ll be hunted by the government of anything about this gets leaked?” Keith guesses hesitantly.

Lance blinks, “Um, no. It means that we can crime fighting pair! A dynamic duo! Fire and Water! Flame and Aqua!” Lance snorts thinking of another name. “Oh man, I got the best one.”

“Do I want to hear this?” Keith rolls his eyes. “Yeah you do,” Lance says ignoring his sarcasm. “We can be Sharkboy and Lavagirl!”

“I hate you.” But Keith can’t help but smile. “Shit, we should really get back to class.” Keith suddenly realizing the time that must have passed. Keith looks down at his drenched clothes, “How will I explain this?”

“Oh, leave that to me.” Lance lifts his arms and pulls towards him, water shoots from Keith’s clothes, leaving him completely dry.

“Thanks.” Keith grins. “Anytime.” Lance shrugs nonchalantly, internally screaming, realizing how much time he has just spent, alone, with Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the nick cage-o-thon is a legit thing. It's a thing that happens like every year on this canadian channel called Space idk if other places have a similar thing or not.  
> I really can't write romance or angst lmao


	3. Metamorphosis

Pidge finished their test and was let out of class early. With nothing better to do they wander the halls aimlessly, mind wandering.

They think back to last night and their discovery of Shiro. Did they do the right thing?

Pidge hadn’t notified the police or even told Hunk about what had happened. Sure, Hunk was in on the whole finding the long-lost family thing but he had no real relation to Shiro. The only person who really would really care about Shiro was Keith. 

Pidge and Keith had been pretty close when Matt was around. Whenever Shiro came over Keith was usually with him. Keith and Shiro were essentially brothers. Shiro’s family had been one of the foster families that had taken in Keith for a while. It had been one of his better homes as far as Pidge could tell.

They should really tell Keith about Shiro.

That’s one thing settled, but there was the whole problem of the crashed alien ship in the middle of the forest.

All Pidge had done was covered it when some leaves making it hard to see so that people passing by wouldn’t stop and find it.

Pidge was like barely five feet so there was no way they were going to move a six-foot-tall grown man and a space ship. They had also left some food, water and some of their dad’s old clothes next to Shiro so if he were to become conscious he’d be able to survive out there for at least a little.

They should really go back out there as soon as possible, they tried not to think about the SEA or the government finding Shiro before they could get back to him.

Shiro was their one and only solid lead and they needed him at all costs.

Pidge had solidified their plan; they would tell Hunk, Lance and Keith about Shiro. If Hunk hadn’t already told Lance, they would need to fill him in on the background information about their brother and dad too. It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Lance its just that they weren’t sure if he really had it in him to keep a secret. Pidge needed all the help they could get to possibly move and house Shiro and those three were the closest thing to trustable.

This all depended on Shiro staying undiscovered and preferably unconscious for as long as possible, hopefully until at least the end of the day.

* * *

 

The ship pulls out of hyper drive appearing next to Neptune.

“Alright Princess, we’ve arrived in the system of Sol, home of the planet Earth. Just a few planets away from the destination.” Coran states.

“Its best if we activate our stealth shields and camouflage, so not to alarm any of the inhabitants.” Allura suggests.

“Right good idea, Princess.” Coran types on the computer’s monitor, “We’re within in range to scan the planet.” 

“Go ahead, scan for any Galra and any Galra equipment on Earth. Good to know how far they’ve gotten in colonization and where they’re setting up.” Allura says

“Alright, looks like there some very small signals coming from here and there, but the largest in here,” Coran taps the screen.

“Strange, it looks like one their vessels, the pilot should have blocked his frequency.” Allura remarks, suspicious. “You don’t believe it’s a trap, do you?”

“Only one way to find out.” Coran replies.

“Very well, we’ll stay hidden behind Earth’s moon to avoid suspicion of the humans and take a small shuttle down to the location the signal is coming from.” Allura decides.

Arriving to Earth, the ship locks onto the orbit of the Moon. Allura and Coran board a small ship and fly down to Earth.

They land in a small forest. The same one Pidge was just in the few hours prior, its still dark out.

Coran stops Allura just before she leaves, “Wait, before we get off we should blend into the species, in case we’re discovered.”

“Oh right, good idea Coran.” Allura uses the computer to pull up a picture of an average human.

“Alright, so we’ve just got to shrink the ears and lose the markings then.” Coran says.

Both close their eyes, and slowly their long-pointed ear transform into small rounded ones and the triangular markings on their cheeks fade away.

All Alteans are born with two powers, one that is the ability to blend in and subtly shaft-shift to fit into alien species and another that varies for each person. Allura’s extra power happened to be telekinesis and Coran’s was healing.

The Proprius gene was the thing that grants the Alteans with these powers. All Alteans are born with this gene which is why their planet and species were so valuable to the Galra.

The Galra harvest species who have the Proprius and use their special abilities as super powered soldiers of destruction.

The Galra had already destroyed all the planets whose inhabitants all had the Proprius and had moved onto the secondary planets, like Earth, where some, but not all, residents have the gene.

Coran and Allura exit the ship, and unfortunately for Pidge find the crashed ship right away.

They hastily uncover the it and open the hatch to better see who is inside.

“This man isn’t Galra.” Coran says confused.

“Yes, but he is still inside of a Galra ship and has Galra tech.” Allura gestures at his arm, “We should take him onto our ship. He is obviously hurt, we’ll heal him and then question him.”

Coran nods in agreement.

The two of them haul Shiro back into the shuttle.

“Wait, Princess, what about the Galra ship?” Coran asks.

Allura shrugs, “Let the Earth scientists have their fun with it, it’ll at least give them some heads up on what there is to come.”

With that they take off, returning back to the main ship.

* * *

 

Hunk meets up with Lance after school, Pidge and them had to work on an lab for extra credit. They were tasked to make an alloy. It mostly involves melting different types of metals together, trying to make a compound close to lead.

“So, how you think you did on the chemistry test?” Hunk asks Lance, he notices that Lance seems a bit distracted.

“Huh, oh yeah the test, completely forgot about it.” Lance laughs, “I’m sure did fine, its just the first unit, so its no big deal if I don’t do fantastic.”

Hunk nods, “You okay man, you seem a bit out of it.” Hunk comments, mildly concerned.

Lance glances at him, and his brow furrows for just a second, he quickly covers it up with a smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine dude, just got a lot on my mind.”

Hunk can tell he’s hiding something, but he doesn’t push. Lance will tell him when he’s ready. Plus, he can’t hold a secret for more than a week.

“Hey losers, done your bro moment?” Pidge waves as they walk up to them.  

“Why thank you Pidge for approaching us like a normal person.” Lance says putting on an exaggerated face of surprise.

Pidge rolls their eyes, “So, you ready to do this lab or what?”

Lance and Hunk both nod and they head into the classroom.

Mr. Miller, the chemistry teacher, is seated inside, “I’m really happy with your commitment to chemistry kids, but I really need to get these tests marked. I’m going to trust you kids to just use the items needed and assigned to you. I’ll be in my office, if you need anything, feel free to ask me.”

He starts to head out of they class, last minute he turns and adds, “And please don’t blow anything up, I really don’t need any paperwork to fill out.” He exits.

Lance nudges Pidge, “That was directed at you, you know.” He smirks.

“It was really intended for you McClain!” Shouts Mr. Miller from down the hall.

Lance pouts and crosses his arms. Pidge and Hunk both laugh.

“Come on guys lets get this shit rolling.” Lance says, the salt in his voice clear as day.

They gather the things they need and start to set up.

“Um, we sort of need lead for this, but I really don’t think they have that stuff just laying around in here.” Pidge states.

“Oh true,” Lance frowns, “I’ll go ask Mr. Miller.”

“Not that we don’t trust you going anywhere alone, but, I’m coming with you.” Pidge says following Lance out of the class.

“I guess I’ll just continue setting up, here, all alone.” Hunk mumbles. Pidge gives him a thumbs up.

Having everything already needed Hunk starts some water boiling figuring he can make some tea for to the others. It’s near the end of the day everyone’s probably getting a little droopy.

He tries not to question too much why there even is a kettle and tea bags in a science lab.

He starts looking around in cupboards and drawers to see what sort of things the school had on stock, mainly out of curiosity.

He opens one cupboard and sees a strange tin in the far back. He takes, all the labels on the box are in some sort of code.

He scribbles down a couple of the bolded words that he assumes are the most important. He glances around, he really shouldn’t do this but he’s so damn curious what’s inside. He opens the lid and looks inside.

The tin is filled with this silvery-grey powder. He touches his takes some between his finger, it feels like sand.

He places the tin back unsatisfied with his discovery.

Suddenly the power in his had liquefies and slowly starts to spread around his hand. In a matter of seconds its consumed his arm, it keeps going, spreading to his whole body, until he is covered in this silver and hardened shell.

He grasps for the tin and spins around revealing the words ‘DANGER DO NOT OPEN’ printed is all caps across the back.

“Oh shit.” He mutters to himself.

He panics and manages to take one last gasp before it spreads and covers his face completely.

He is in complete darkness, unable to shout out for help or move.

Less than a second later the coating dissolves into nothing, melting away from him, leaving him completely unharmed.

What the fuck just happened, Hunk thinks to himself. Did he just hallucinate this whole thing? He looks around, there’s no evidence of any powder anywhere. He looks down at his hands and arms, they’re completely clean. Did someone slip something into his drink?

“Hey Hunk, we’re back hope you didn’t miss us too much.” Lance calls as they walk into the class.

Hunk flinches and turn around to greet them.

“Uh, you okay man? You look really pale, like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Lance asks, clearly worried.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just weird noises in the pipes you know.” He says, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

Lance nods, unconvinced.

“Um, hey what’s this you made some tea?” Pidge walks to the kettle, attempting to change the subject.

“Yeah, thought we all could use some to get an energy boost.” Hunk manages a faint smile.

“Good idea man,” Lance pats his shoulder, “It’ll help calm our nerves too I bet.”

Hunk nods.

Pidge goes to left the kettle, as soon as they touch is they pull away cursing. “Shit that’s hot.”

The kettle tilts and falls off the table. Everything slows. The boiling water spills out, about to splash Pidge, they turn away in anticipation.

Lance quickly throws his hands out freezing the water in place.

Pidge looks up, confused, at why they aren’t burned. Their eyes widen as they see the water frozen in place.

“The fuck?” They gape, and then look over at Lance. They point, mouth still open, “Woah, dude, is that you?”

Lance’s eyes widen, “Uh, maybe?” He pushes the water back into the kettle and places the kettle back onto the table.

“Uh, so I have weird magic water powers. Anyone else got something to share?” Lance looks to Pidge and Hunk.

Pidge opens their mouth, “You knew about this?” They point accusingly at Hunk. He nods and swallows, looking mildly terrified.

Pidge shrugs, “Well, um, I think my brother and dad got kidnapped by aliens and the government and local space agency are covering it up. I also found a crashed space ship with Shiro inside, you know that senior who used to go here?”

Lance nods, “Oh, that’s cool. What about you Hunk?”

“While you two were gone, I touched some weird sand stuff and got cocooned by it and then it dissolved. I don’t know if I went through some sort of transformation or what.” Hunk says.

They both nod at Hunk.

Pidge claps their hands together, “Well now that that’s all out of they way let’s start this lab, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bit late on the upload. The screen of my laptop died so I had to find other ways to upload this chapter. Hopefully the grammar isn't too bad might have edited through it a bit hastily.


End file.
